1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique capable of reducing display defects in a liquid crystal panel.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal panel has a configuration in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pixel electrode provided for each pixel and a common electrode provided so as to be common to a plurality of pixels. In this liquid crystal panel, there are cases where poor liquid crystal alignment (reverse tilt domain) occurs due to a transverse electric field generated between pixels adjacent to each other, thereby causing display defects. Techniques for suppressing display defects from occurring due to the poor liquid crystal alignment are disclosed in JP-A-2008-281947 and JP-A-2008-46613. JP-A-2008-281947 and JP-A-2008-46613 disclose the techniques in which a black and white boundary of a video signal is detected using a difference between signal levels of pixels adjacent to each other (that is, a voltage difference of liquid crystal elements), and the video signal is corrected such that the video signal with the detected black and white boundary has a small difference between the signal levels.
In a method of uniformly correcting a video signal under a condition that a signal level difference between adjacent pixels is large as in the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2008-281947 and JP-A-2008-46613, there is concern in which the video signal is corrected excessively in a location where a transverse electric field is weak, thereby causing display contradiction which is likely to be perceived by a user, and, conversely, the video signal is corrected insufficiently in a location where the transverse electric field is strong, thereby causing display defects due to a reverse tilt domain. As above, a correction amount of a video signal required to reduce the reverse tilt domain is different depending on the transverse electric field generated in the pixels.